Upon a New Horizon
by ZlyFoxy
Summary: Izumi Chieko never really had a good life. Orphaned at the age of 4, brought into the army at the age 17, she never really had a good life. So when she died at the age of 60, she didn't know that she would soon become one of the greatest legends in soul society history. Now stuck in a 3 year old body, it seems that things are going to get a crazier and crazier. Full Summery Inside.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking About the Past

**Chapter 1: Thinking About the Past**

**This is the 1****st**** chapter of our new Fanfiction; Upon a New Horizon! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I own OC SUCKA**

**_Izumi Chieko never really had a good life. Orphaned at the age of 4, brought into the army at the age 17, she never really had a good life. So when she died at the age of 60, she didn't know that she would soon become one of the greatest legends in soul society history. Now stuck in a 3 year old body, it seems that things are going to get a crazier and crazier. _****Takes place 5,000 before the sol society arc.**

_Past_

Present

"Talking"

"_Talking in the past"_

The sound of blades clashing resonates through the void, the smell of blood fills the air as two blurs fight to the death in an endless match of explosions and bloodshed. The two blurs stop, facing each other with calm stares as they look over themselves; covered in the blood of the enemy they hold their zanpakuto in a ready position, waiting for the other to make their move as they ready themselves for the final attack.

Finally one speaks, breaking the silence with a grin.

"How about we make this our final attack to end the battle ne? I'm bored of just fighting with no outcome."

"As battle ready as ever eh Chieko?"

The first speaker, Chieko, smirks in response.

"You know me best Akira."

The second speaker, Akira, closes her eyes and smiles preparing for her last attack.

"Let the final battle begin."

Perhaps I should tell you my story before this battle began…

I was considered weird, in fact I still am, but I was also scared, scared of the world and all it has done to me.

_A young girl, only the age of 4 walks home with a smile on her face_

I was shy, bullied, the world was never bright at all, and that was a fact. I would've rather have died.

_She was excited to get home, for it was her birthday and her parents were finally home from the daunting work_

Life was dull. I would come home everyday and think, think of what my life could've been if I was stronger.

_When the little girl opened the door, she was greeted with blood_

And it soon became my resolve to become stronger, after many years of hiding.

_There on the floor were both her parents, stained with blood as a man licked his sword clean_

I would be stronger.

_The man slowly started walking towards her readying his blade as he swiped forward only to cut down the young girls mom instead. The woman turned around sharply cutting the enemies head clean off with a translucent blade._

I would protect my love ones!

_"Live" was all the woman could say as she collapsed to the ground. All the little girl could do is look in horror as her parents died on the floor, eyes dull and lifeless_

Stronger.

_"M-Mommy…. Da-Daddy… why are you on the floor, why wont you wake up?"_

Stronger.

_"Mommy…get up please don't leave me alone…. Y-you too daddy stop playing and get up it's my birthday, y-you said we were going to celebrate!"_

STRONGER!

_"MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
__

A girl the age of 5 walks through the corridor of her school, her face shown no emotion as she walked on, her hair, almost silver in the light of the day as her dull green eyes searched for meaning, meaning to know why she was alive, why she was in so much pain. Suddenly, she was push to the ground with a terrible whack, her tormentor had arrived.

_A large boy walked up to the girl, eyes filled with malice as he started to grin with great amounts of hatred pulsing out of his body._

The young girl finally showed some emotion, while not showing emotion on her face her eyes showed it all, terror was present in her eyes as she could do nothing but take the pain and words that came from the boys horrid mouth.

_"You're useless" the boy says._

_*WHACK*_

_"You're Weird"_

_*WHACK* * SMACK*_

_"You're nothing but a nuisance"_

_*WHACK* *HIT* *SMACK*_

_"WHY ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?"_

_*HIT* *KICK* *SMACK* *PUNCH* *WHACK*_

There the girl lay on the floor, her nose bleeding as she slowly got up and left thinking the same thing as she always did.

_"Why am I alive?"_

Finally, at the age of 17, her answer came to her.

_A girl no older than 17 walks down a dark alley from a rough day at work, not wanting to go "home" just yet she goes to a small on the corner of the street. She sits on a bench daydreaming. Suddenly she feels someone grabbing her shoulder, out of instinct she grabs the mans arm and throws him over her shoulder, she didn't take self-defense classes for no reason. The man falls over, landing on his head he rolls over and lays flat on his back groaning._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl says, her silvery blond hair falls down her back in a smooth fashion._

_She looks at the man more thoroughly and found that he looked no older than 60 years old._

_"I just wanted to ask for directions…." That man said grasping his sore head._

_Blushing the girl helped the old man up to the bench._

_"I'm sorry Mister…." _

_"Himasaki Kazuto"_

_"Well I'm sorry Himasaki-san for um…throwing you." The girl said scratching the back of her head._

_"Its not a problem, now child, tell me your name." Replied the man._

_"Izumi Chieko" _

_"Fountain of wisdom eh?"_

_"Yes"_

_"well Chieko-Chan, may I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure I guess"_

_"What is the meaning of life?"_

_"The meaning of life… I guess it means Change."_

_"What do you mean change?"_

_"Learning to adapt, to learn from your mistakes and get better, to fall in love and be broken hearted to feel different emotions you have never felt before."_

_"Hmmm" was the mans only reply._

_"Chieko I have a proposition for you"_

_"And that is?"_

_"Will you join the army as a recruit?"_

And I guess that's where the story really begins, the start of a new adventure that will place a mark in the history of the soul society for thousands of years to come.

**You could say that this chapter was the prologue to the real story. Sorry that this chapter is short we'll try to make the chapters much bigger.**

**Just so you guys know, my sister and me are working together to make the chapters so this week, I made the 1****st**** chapter and next week my sister will make the 2****nd**** chapter. I will be known as Will and my sister will be known as Moon.**

**I hope you like our story! R&R BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2: Wow My Life Sucks

**Chapter 2: Wow my life Sucks… **

**This is our 2****nd**** chapter of our new Fanfiction; Upon a New Horizon! This is moon here writing this chapter this time. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…though I wish I did! That would be awesome! XD**

**_Past_**

Present

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"_Talking in the past"_

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

It was a bright outside today. Something that never was a good thing. Being sunny outside was supposedly a good thing, this was because the part of japan was usually really cloudy, sunny days like this were unusual to say the least. Though during the days at this great military establishment located in japan. This military establishment was home to the most powerful military group that the world had ever seen. Filled with only the most gifted students from around the world. A lot of the establishment was secret though. A lot of the things were meant to stay there in secret because if people were to find out the truth about there most famous groups star commander, known as the red lady because she always comes out splattered with the enemies blood, though privately known by the students of the academy as the 'sweet apocalypse' because of her unnatural intake of sweets and other sugary goods. Nobody outside of the academy would think the same about their most famous prized military group 'The crusaders'.

"Wow its actually sunny today! Lets go to the beach, ne~!"

"Commander Izumi, I don't really think that this is the time to go out to the beach. What about your other duties?"

"Who cares about my other duties…"Chieko pouted. "I'm so bored! Lets go and have some fun lieutenant caramel, I'm not that old for you right?"

The lieutenant became really flustered before he covered it up. "I cant commander! I'll get in trouble! Plus, please stop calling me caramel!"

"What did I say about calling me commander? It makes me feel old! I'm only 25." Chieko replied in a exasperated tone. "Oh and call me Chi-Chi, ne~. Oh and Lieutenant lollipop you can call me that too."

"Yes…" Lieutenant lollipop gulped. "Chi-Chi…" He looked uncomfortable to say the least. Though this was a regular thing that happened daily, he could never understand how to deal with his commander. She was always so out of it.

"Commander! Can you please stop calling me caramel and lieutenant Hanabi 'lollipop' It's embarrassing when you call us that, especially when we're in the public!" Lieutenant caramel, also known as lieutenant Azuma, said angrily as he pounded his hands in the air. "I can't call you Chi-Chi too, it's not at all professional!"

"Azuma its ok, calm down, you know that you cant tell her otherwise, she wont listen to you" Lieutenants Hanabi said as she calmly placed her hand on Azuma's Shoulder. Turning to face Chieko she began to stare unblinkingly at her.

Chieko, who as beginning to become disturbed with her staring, became uneasy knowing that Hanabi wouldn't stop until she gave up going to the beach. "Fine." She said grumpily. "You can call me commander but, I get to still call you and the others lollipop and caramel and what ever other names that I call you guys."

"Fine." Azuma replied. "You can call me that but only in private, ok" He and Hanabi turned to leave. "See you later commander." He said. Waving while walking away, not looking back.

"Wow… they really need to take a chill pill." Chieko said as she sat down in her seat. Reaching for her secret sweets stash, she grabbed her favorite, a Strawberry flavored pack of Pockies, and began to eat them while laded back in her chair. During this she began to think. Her smile slowly turning into a frown 'I cant believe I made it so far, I never expected to be here, though I'm having more fun than ever.' This brought her back to the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was only her first day at military school and she was fucked. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to strangers." She said as she turned to face the giant school in front of her. She never expected that she had to go to military school before joining the army. So much for a huge change. 'Himasaki Kazuto' She thought. 'Who are you?' She started to walkthrough the front gates. Dragging her baggage as she walked, too deep in thought to care. This also led her to bump into someone._

_"Hey watch where you going!" _

_She turned, coming face to face to a familiar face (rhyme intended). _

_"Oh it's the little witch, what are you doing here. This is a school for men not for some prissy little girls."_

_"Who are you?" She said with a bored look on her face. She didn't know who the hell he was._

_"Heh it seems the witch doesn't remember me how sad." He mocked. "You don't even remember all those fun times that were had together."_

_"Oh, now I remember!" She said thoughtfully as she lightly slammed her fist into her palm, coming to a conclusion. "Your that fatass that beat me up when I was younger because all he could beat was women since he was so weak."_

_His face became redder and redder, as a crowd started to form around him. "You bitch!" He yelled before he jumped to tackle her._

_"How sad." She said. Her eyes narrowing, seeing the fat lard fly towards her she moved a little to the left and clotheslined him making him fall to the ground and start to foam at the mouth. She turned away; she left the boy on the ground not giving an inch. She began walking towards her destination, the crowd parted as she went though. Walking up the stairs into the institution she introduced herself to the counter lady who directed her to the principal/generals office. Knocking on the door slightly she heard a voice that said to come in in. Walking in she came face to face with an old man. Though not too old, though old to her, he had straight silver colored hair that went to his shoulders. A pair of glasses dawned his face, wrinkles and other blemishes covering his face. The most noticeable trade being the long scar that trailed down his eye, taking away some his potential grandfatherly looks. He was built, though he looked to be slim and in great condition despite his old age. He looked up to her with a smile._

_"Welcome to rikugun shikan gakko, though in English it means army academy, really simple right." He began to laugh in a old man fashion._

_Chieko Sweat dropped. 'What a great name for such a great academy.' She thought._

_"I'll have someone give you a tour of the facility and your uniform. I hope you enjoy you stay at our great academy. Now can you sign these papers that make our school not responsible for your death and any other injuries that will, I mean may occur in the future."_

_'This doesn't sound good.' She thought as she signed the papers. I think I could die form this but… what else is there to live for. And like that it was over. She had just signed herself to the hell for many years to come._

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**The flashback continues in the next chapter.**

**AN: My sister will be finishing it off in the next chapter! I hope you like it so far. She will be introduced into the soul society in the next few chapters KK~ R&R.**


End file.
